ZSF2/Alaiah Elizande
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 (This is blank at the beginning) *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Combat *'Brute Force: '+20 *'Magnums: '+10 *'Precision: '-5 Defense *'Armor Training: '+5 Knowledge *'Medicine: '-5 *'Ingenuity: '-5 Leadership *'Intimidate: '+15 *'Morale: '+10 Survival *'Strength: '+25 *'Endurance:'+20 *'Willpower: '+15 *'Packrat: '+5 *'Stealth:' -10 Vehicles *'Driving: '-5 Perks *'Perk Name' (+Skill Level Acquired) **Perk Effect Flaws *'Illiterate:' You are incapable of reading and writing, you may not benefit from books or collect information from any source or environment where the information is in the form of written language. You are immune to any effects somehow triggered by the reading of something. Removable: This flaw can be removed by gaining an equivalent of 25 Skill points, treating this skill as +5 Reading in terms of how fast it grows, after which you gain an actual -5 Reading skill and -5 Writing Skill. --- Worth 20 points. *'Partial Hearing Loss:' Your effected sense has a -30 penalty when that sense in question is checked after skills are applied. In general Perception checks you only have a -10 penalty. 1 point of penalty can be ignored for every +2 in Perception (including synenergies) you have. You only suffer half from the effects that target a weakened sense. --- Worth 15 Points Items Weapons *'Smith & Wesson Model 29:' 55/2/+5, -10 Recoil. 6/6 bullets remaining. Armor *'Medium Riot Armor (Body): ' Base +15 Defense, +5 LR, -15 Mobility, -5 Precision. Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Tools *'Tool Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) History Alec is not a very nice person. But not because he wants to be mean, but because he doesn't like people looking at him like some evil brute. He's been looked at with fear most of his adult life due to his muscular stature and his colorful history. He got into fights in school many times due to a short-fuse temper, failed to pay attention in his classes, and skipped school more than once. Soon, he paid for his actions when he was expelled shortly after the start of 6th grade. His mother resented him for this and sent him off to live with his father. He taught Alec how to fight better and, when he turned 17, he started entering him into backalley fights. Little did Alec know that his father was actually making a profit off of it, quite literally gambling with his son's safety. After one unlucky fight where Alec lost, his father found himself unable to pay off the debts. He was given a choice: Hand over his son to the ringleader so he could become a regular competitor, never being allowed to see him again, or have his throat slit. Alec's father sold him out, choosing his own life over his son's. Needless to say, Alec loathed his father for this and hasn't spoken to him since. After fighting in this crew for six years, making the ringleader tons of money, Alec became accustomed to this. Fighting was something that he came to enjoy. However, one day, things took a nasty turn. In one of his fights, he was up against a rather small man who didn't seem like he'd even come close to holding his own in a fight against Alec. This naturally turned out to be true, when Alec beat him without taking more than a few punches. The man was humiliated. So when everyone had left, Alec was still around, getting ready to leave. The loser followed and, when Alec's guard was down, started to wail on him, managing to knock him over and deliver some good blows to his head. But Alec's temper got set off and he had a bit of an adrenaline rush, turning the tables on the loser and holding him down. He didn't intend to kill him, but he was blinded by rage. As a result, he ended up beating him to death, smashing his face in. He was arrested on the scene and claimed it was self defense, but he was huge and this guy was a little over half his size, causing very few people to believe that some tiny man would willingly go up against a street fighter. There was no evidence that it was self defense either, so no one believed him, and as for his ringleader? He sold him out in an instant, stating that he witnessed Alec stalk the man and beat him down in cold blood. His lawyers knew they didn't have a case and convinced him to just plead guilty. This saved him from the needle, but he still got life without parole. While in prison, he kept himself safe. One bright side to his size was that not many of the other prisoners wanted to mess with him, especially when they saw how good of a combatant he was in a brawl. While he wasn't in control of his entire block, he definitely had some authority over the other prisoners, at least in their terms. When everything went south with the zombies, the prison was relatively safe...until one of the guards got bitten while on patrol and kept the bite hidden away from the other guards. The infection then spread in the prison, leaving West to fend for himself. He soon fought his way out with just a long iron pipe and a revolver he picked up from a guard. Now he's just looking for a place to hide out. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *The Big Guy *Dumb Muscle